


The Face Underneath

by SassySnowperson



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Injured Cassian Andor, M/M, POV Cassian Andor, Spies & Secret Agents, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: "The entire galaxy to choose from, and you collapse next to my incinerator bins?"
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Elim Garak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	The Face Underneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> Artemis1000, I just had to throw these two spies together for a bit and see what happened.

"Fulcrum," a voice groaned in dismay, walking up to Cassian's slumped form in the alley and crouching in front of him. "The entire galaxy to choose from, and you collapse next to my incinerator bins?"

"Garak?" Cassian blinked. He had lost a substantial amount of blood, but nowhere near enough for hallucination. 

"I should throw you in them." Garak slung an arm under Cassian's shoulder and guided him up. "Are you bleeding? Of course you're bleeding. You bleed on it, you bought it, understood? I really can't waste any more silk." 

"Silk?" Cassian asked muzzily, as Garak helped him inside.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hasty stitches had done wonders for Cassian's life expectancy, but nothing to solve the fundamental confusion of Elim Garak, surrounded by bolts of cloth. 

"My dear Fulcrum, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm a simple tailor." Garak spun his scissors around his fingers before gripping the blade in the very knife-hold he had once taught to Cassian, a lifetime ago. 

"Banthashit. You're…" A grey-market spy for hire. A Seperatist. An Imperial. So many masks piled together, nobody knew the face underneath. 

"A tailor," Garak repeated, firmly. "Now leave, and forget you ever saw me."

* * *

"No." Cassian stood up and walked towards Garak.

"Cassian," Garak warned, fingers tightening on the scissors. 

"I'll tell no one," Cassian said softly. "But I won't forget. I wonder, Elim, how much you remember?"

Cassian laid his palm against Elim's cheek. 

"Oh, Cassian," Elim sounded regretful, "My memory is impeccable." Elim caught Cassian by the collar of his shirt. "And you are unforgettable," he whispered, then kissed Cassian.

Familiar lips, familiar chest, familiar body tumbling Cassian into bed. Familiar frantic coming together, familiar parting in the dark. 

"Good luck with your peace, Elim." Cassian stole one last kiss and left.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit of a headscratcher to figure out who Garak would be in the Star Wars universe. But, well, there's something appropriate about his origins being A Mystery, isn't there :)


End file.
